Fall to Pieces
by Serenyty
Summary: This is a LukeGrace songfic. No, don't be repulsed. And read the whole song, it's a big part of the plot. The night of the Bat Mitzvah and the meteor showers.


Fall to Pieces: A Grace/Luke romantic songfic

Note: I don't own Joan of Arcadia, or "fall to pieces" by Avril Lavigne. So people, don't sue me.

Grace and Luke were standing outside of the Synagogue, watching the meteor shower. "Dude, this is amazing," Grace told Luke, with her eyes still on the sky, and her arms around him.

"Yeah," Luke replied, equally happy with seeing this amazing astronomical event, and hugging Grace and her not telling him not to get to mushy or to back off. "You know," he said in that tone that was usually reserved for all scientific topics, "if this weren't your Bat Mitzvah night, I would have taken you to the park where this would be much clearer."

Grace heard this, and then walked inside. "Grace, where are you going!" Luke called in after her.

5 minutes later.

Luke was still standing outside, watching the many meteors fly through the air. Grace suddenly ran outside, carrying Luke's coat and her coat. "C'mon," she said, grinning, taking Luke's hand and pulling him.

"Wait, Grace. Where are we going?" Luke asked, bewildered.

"Don't you know, geekbrain?" Grace asked, incredulously. "We're going to the park. Jeez, I thought you were supposed to be the Geniusboy." she said, referring to their many talks on AIM. This made Luke instantly smile a huge grin. But then reality caught up to him.

"But what about the party? You can't just leave as the person having the Bat Mitzvah, what about your parents?" he questioned, babbling. Grace put her hand on his shoulder, to stop his pacing.

"Relax. I took care of all of that. You just need to get me home before 11 PM." Grace said, with a calm voice that didn't seem to suit her. "Now let's go.

Later at the park

"Wow, this is so much cooler out here, without the cheesy music and people laughing in the background," Grace told Luke, not paying attention to the way their hands fit together. They stared up at the meteors and stars until some music started playing. The two instantly looked in the direction. They both saw a teenage boy with short, spiky, brown hair and a corduroy jacket sitting on a bench with a boom box. (An: yes, that is him.) "Could you keep it down?" Grace yelled at Cute boy God. "Listen to this song. It will help," He told the confused duo, then walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"YOU FORGOT YOUR BOOM BOX!" Grace yelled out to him! Cute boy God just waved back at them.

"We could listen to the song, Grace." Luke told her.

"Alright Girardi. I guess one song won't kill me."

I looked away, then I looked back at you,

You tried to say things that you can't undo.

If I had my way, I'd never get over you.

Today's the day I pray that we make it through.

Make it through the fall, make it through it all,

And I don't want to fall to pieces,  
I just want to sit and stare at you, I don't want to talk about it

And I don't want a conversation,

I just wanna cry in front of you.

I don't want to talk about it

'cause I'm in love with you.

You're the only one, I'd be with 'till the end,

When I come undone, you bring me back again

Back under the stars,

Back into your arms,

And I don't want to fall to pieces,  
I just want to sit and stare at you, I don't want to talk about it

And I don't want a conversation,

I just wanna cry in front of you.

I don't want to talk about it

'cause I'm in love with you.

Wanna know who you are,

Wanna know where to start,

I Wanna know what this means

Wanna know how to feel

Wanna know what is real,

I wanna know everything

everything!

I don't want to fall to pieces,  
I just want to sit and stare at you, I don't want to talk about it

And I don't want a conversation,

I just wanna cry in front of you.

I don't want to talk about it

and I don't want to fall to pieces

I just want to sit and stare at you, I don't want to talk about it

And I don't want a conversation,

I just wanna cry in front of you.

I don't want to talk about it

'cause I'm in love with you

'cause I'm in love with you

'cause I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

Grace felt a few unwanted tears moisten in her eyes. "Grace, Grace what's wrong?" Luke put his arms around her shoulders.

"How was that the perfect song? How was that exactly how I feel about you?" She said, half to herself. Luke was shocked.

"Y-you l-love me?" He stammered out. All Grace could do was nod. Luke pulled her into a deep kiss. He then whispered into her ear, "I love you too." They kissed again and again. Then a familiar tune started playing.

Celebrate good times

come on ! - Let's celebrate

The song kept continuing, and others started to play

Grace opened the boom box. "This CD is too perfect. Let's just see what it is" She then gasped.

"What is it Grace?" Luke asked.

"Look." Grace told him. Luke looked at the CD.

"It says 'Luke and Grace.' Oh God. What does this mean?"

Grace actually smiled. "Why question it, Girardi. This is a special CD. And that dude left you a copy too." They kissed, and watched the remnants of the meteor shower while listening to their literal gift from God.

End


End file.
